


same old blues

by prohibitionspiderman



Series: we fell in love in october. [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, as usual theres no real plot, mainly abt gwen peni & noir but miles and the others show up at the start and the end, they talk about music, theyre just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitionspiderman/pseuds/prohibitionspiderman
Summary: Day 5: MusicA love of music is a Spider thing, it seems.
Relationships: Peni Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Gwen Stacy
Series: we fell in love in october. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	same old blues

Out of all her fellow Spiders, Gwen thinks she expected to Noir to understand her connection to music the least. Thus, she finds herself surprised when she ends up in an in-depth discussion with him about the playlists Peni made them when she handed out the interdimensional phones. They’re joined by Peni herself, the only other Spider who decided not to accompany Miles, Peter B and Ham on their adventure to the local diner. 

(“Uh,” Miles had said when Ham announced his intention to join them. “You know, in this dimension our food is a bit different…” 

“Pfft!” Ham snorts, strolling past him without a worry. “You think I’m a coward?” 

Miles goes to say something else but then Peter B places a hand on his shoulder. “Leave him be,” he says with a barely concealed smirk, before following Ham out the door. Miles looks helplessly to Gwen before heading after them. 

“Will they be okay?” Noir asks in a tone that speaks of complete and utter disconnect. It seems like every time Ham speaks the guy loses more and more faith in humanity. 

“They’ll look after him,” Gwen promises, wondering if it’s the truth.)

Peni is sat cross-legged on the floor, her spider crawling over her hands. “I’m glad you liked them,” she says brightly. “I hoped a love for music would carry over as a Spider thing.” 

“It’s like…” Noir pauses for a moment and then gestures smoothly with his right hand, which to anyone else would seem dramatic but to him probably seems perfectly in character. “It’s like a whole other world.” Which is already crystal clear to her, but to Noir who’s hearing non-30s music for the first time, it’s an apt description. 

“What’s the music like in your dimension?” she asks, genuinely curious. 

“Ooh!” Peni reaches for her backpack, pulling out her own interdimensional phone. “Swing music was popular in the ‘30s, right? I made a playlist of old-timey songs from my dimension.” Looking self-conscious, she says, “Actually, I made the playlists pretty much the moment I got back to my dimension. It made me happy to listen to songs that reminded me of you guys while I was working.” 

“Aw.” Gwen smiles. “I always preferred music to people. When I was a kid I would hide in my room and play the drums whenever my dad and I fought.” 

“You play the drums?” Peni says, eyes wide. “That’s so cool!” 

Shrugging, Gwen says, “It’s nice to drum away my teen angst.” 

Noir laughs, which she didn’t expect. While he’s not really like her Peter, he has the same kind of laugh. “I used to beg Uncle Ben to play his records when I was younger.” 

“Records!” Peni says, her eyes shining. “You really are old.” 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Noir says, without any heat. 

Gwen snickers. “Thanks for the playlists,” she says to Peni. “It was cool to listen to music from another dimension.” 

Peni beams. “I expect a playlist of music from your dimension in return. You’re exempt,” she says to Noir. “Unless you want to lend me some of your old-timey records.” 

“Guard them with your life,” Noir says gravely. It’s hard to tell whether he’s just being dramatic or if he’s completely serious. Peni giggles. 

Without warning, May’s head pops through the doorway. “You’re lacking in numbers,” she says, surveying the remaining Spiders. 

“The others went to get some food,” Gwen explains. 

“Ah.” Her eyes glint. “Are they bringing something back or would you like some snacks?” 

“Ooh!” Peni perks up. “Do you have anything vegetarian?” 

“Come on,” May offers. “Come see if there’s anything you like.” 

Peni bounces to her feet, following her into the kitchen. Gwen watches her go with a smile, then turns to Noir. “What  _ is _ the music like in your dimension?” 

Noir raises his hand in a ‘so-so’ sort of gesture. “Peni’s right about swing. We’ve also got jazz?” 

“You should ask Peni to make you a rock playlist,” Gwen says. “My Peter never liked it, but you seem like the type who’d appreciate the whole ‘fight the system’ message.” 

“I’m not sure rock is a big thing in my dimension yet.” 

Laughing, Gwen says, “Here, listen.” She loads up her usual playlist on her own phone, pressing the button to shuffle. The familiar guitar riff of one of her favourite childhood songs begins to play. 

Noir’s quiet for a moment as the music plays. “Is this what it’s normally like?” 

“It gets better,” Gwen promises. 

“No, no,” he says, shaking his head. “I think it’s snazzy.” Gwen snorts, covering her mouth with a hand. 

“Is this from your dimension?” Peni asks, rejoining them with a granola bar in hand and throwing herself onto the couch next to Gwen. “It’s cool.” 

“Yeah,” Gwen says, shifting so that she’s sitting cross-legged. “This is the stuff I listen to.” 

“Here,” Peni says, reaching into her backpack. “I’ve got a better speaker. We listen to our music in HHD in 3145.” 

Obediently, Gwen holds out her phone so that Peni can connect it to the speaker. In moments, the echoey sound from her phone is replaced by crystal clear music. Peni places it aside before turning back to Gwen. “So,” she says with a grin. “Tell me about your dimension.” 

So Gwen does. As the night goes on the words blend together and Peni’s attentive gaze starts to get more and more tired. By the times Miles and the others get back, Peni is curled against her side, snoring quietly. Noir is settled in his own chair with one of her playlists playing softly. Ham immediately hops up beside him, situating himself comfortably on the arm of the chair. Miles and Peter B share an amused glance before Miles dumps himself on the couch next to her. “Sorry we were gone so long,” he says. “We figured it’d be fun to go for a swing round the city.” 

Smirking, Gwen says, “Don’t worry. We had fun without you.” Miles makes a playfully offended expression. 

Peter B gestures for him to scoot over a little, then sits down. “I’m not moving until it’s morning,” he declares, leaning back with a contented sigh. 

Miles leans his head against her shoulder. At the same time Peni shifts slightly, presumably having been roused by the sound of the others returning. When Gwen glances past Peter B, she can see Ham leant against Noir’s shoulder now, already fast asleep. The playlist Noir’s left on is something softer than Peni’s usually bouncy music taste - atmospheric yet vibrant in its quietness. Despite the fact that it’s not something she would usually listen to, she finds herself comforted by it. 

For the moment, surrounded by her family and gentle notes of music, Gwen feels safe and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> the song i had in mind for gwen to play was celebrity skin by hole but i wasnt super sure of how to throw that in there in a way that didnt sound awkward so. do with that information what you will


End file.
